1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic data storage, and particularly to the underground storage of operational electronic equipment that provides a method and system for secure underground storage of data by backing up data to an underground, preferably on site location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Off-site storage is primarily handled by what is known as “tape and truck” technology. At some regularly scheduled interval, disaster recovery data back-up tapes are created by transferring all or part of a quantity of data to magnetic media, such as tapes. These tapes are then packaged and couriered, for example by an employee or courier service, to a secure, off-site storage location. Typically, this off-site storage location inventories, files and stores the back-up tapes until they are needed. More technologically advanced alternatives to the tape and truck method are being implemented on a limited basis.
However, the cost and the extent of implementing these alternatives and their effectiveness are directly proportional to the data communication transport device used. Furthermore, these alternatives are generally implemented at a remote site on dedicated data communications paths. With these dedicated remote data backup methods, the systems are usually highly customized, tailored to meet each individual user's needs, and not readily physically accessible to the user. Moreover, recovery or other use of a remotely stored data archive is generally an inconvenient proposition. Due to the aforementioned problems, there exists a long felt need for convenient, on-site secure data storage.
Thus, underground storage of operational electronic equipment solving the aforementioned problems is desired.